Burlesque
by Sasukarin's tomato
Summary: Una noche tras otra Le Fantaisie abre sus puertas para que el público disfrute de un gran espectáculo, las bailarinas más talentosas de la ciudad, las poseedoras de las voces hechizantes se encuentran todas aquí. Pero cuando un rico heredero comienza a mostrar interés por la estrella del lugar... no todo puede resultar bien.
1. Chapter 1

_**LA PRIMERA NOCHE**_

* * *

Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Cuando pensaba en una reunión de negocios cualquier persona en su sano juicio, incluido él mismo se imaginaría una oficina o un restaurant elegante, pero su ahora posible cliente lo tenía sentado en un cabaret a media noche.

Jamás imaginó que el gran Sasuke Uchiha asistiría a este tipo de lugares, pero aquél hombre era un cliente potencial y si lo convencía de cerrar el trato Uchiha Enterprises ganaría millones de dólares y su padre estaría orgulloso de él.

"Venga muchacho, no seas tan serio" le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda "después de ver el show me lo agradecerás"

"Señor, tal vez deberíamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar sobre el contrato de exportación" tenía que convencerlo de firmar ese mismo día

"No te preocupes joven Uchiha, tan pronto disfrutes de esto ten por seguro que firmaré"

Malditamente genial, pedirle que volara habría sido más fácil.

Siguió al hombre a través de las mesas, largas cortinas rojas cubrían el escenario, con enormes plumas a los costados y un hermoso candelabro dorado colgaba del techo, las luces iluminaban todo el lugar en tenues tonos de rojo y rosado, una larga escalera bajaba hacia la pista de baile y la orquesta tocaba a todo volumen.

Los dos hombres tomaron asiento en la mesa más cercana al escenario, las luces que bailaban por todo el salón pronto se concentraron en la pista, un hombre vestido con un smoking blanco y dorado caminó hacia el centro y todas las miradas lo acompañaron.

"Bienvenidos sean todos a Le fantaisie, esta noche serán testigos del talento único, de la mujer más bella del lugar, cuando ella baila hasta el hombre más incrédulo caerá en el amor, con ustedes la hermosa ¡Sherezada!"

Todo el mundo se volvió loco, no podías escuchar algo más que aplausos y gritos y de pronto todo fue silencio, Sasuke le dio un trago a su bebida cuando las teclas de un piano se escucharon.

El reflector iluminó a una figura femenina recostada en el piano y escuchó una suave voz cantar, la pelirroja seguía cantando mientras cambiaba de posición sobre aquel instrumento, largas piernas y brazos se estiraban por el aire y Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento, la artista puso los pies en la pista, lleva el cabello recogido, con mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y un pequeño vestido blanco que se sujetaba a su cuello por dos cintas y moldeaba su estrecha cintura, la parte de abajo era una falda de plumas del mismo color que apenas cubrían lo necesario.

La música estaba alcanzando el punto máximo y más bailarinas se le habían unido pero el azabache no podía quitar la vista de la estrella del lugar.

Volvió a tomar de su bebida, esta vez terminó toda de un solo trago, las luces volvieron a centrarse en la pelirroja, ahora volvía a la lentitud del principio y caminaba hacia él, sus ojos rojos centrados en los suyos, sin saberlo sostenía su respiración, pronto ella estaba sujetando su corbata, sentada en sus piernas y no trató de apartarse, el dedo de la chica acarició su nariz y acercó la boca a su oído para cantar la última nota, las luces se apagaron y Sasuke sintió el calor de la pelirroja marcharse.

La risa de su acompañante sacó del trance al pelinegro, ¿qué le parecía tan gracioso?

"Te dije que me agradecerías haberte traído aquí" el hombre no podía dejar de sonreír, si Sasuke era completamente honesto ya no se encontraba molesto, pero tampoco estaba seguro que le estaría agradecido. "Vamos joven Uchiiha, hay un contrato que firmar"

"Karin, ¡¿qué fue eso?!" preguntó la rubia dentro del camerino

"¿de qué hablas?" una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro, la rubia se acercó a ella

"No te hagas" la empujó ligeramente con la mano "tú nunca le bailas a los clientes así"

Karin soltó una carcajada "¿acaso no lo viste bien?"

"Claro que sí, es muy guapo"

"No hablo de eso, estaba tan incómodo, parecía tan tímido que decidí jugar un poco con él, ¿ya sabes? uno de esos chicos ricos que son muy educados para estar en este lugar, pero cuando lo miré a los ojos" la bailarina subió las piernas a la silla y las rodeó con sus brazos "era tanta su intensidad que casi sentí mis piernas temblar"

"Hablas como si te hubieras enamorado"

"Como si a nosotras se nos permitiese"

La rubia tomo de los hombros a su amiga, como un intento de reconfortarla "¿Crees que regrese?"

Karin quitó la última gota de maquillaje que la adornaba y observó detenidamente su rostro reflejado en el espejo

"No"

* * *

 **Nuevo Fic, espero que les guste :D**

 **Atte: Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Uchiha Enterprises logra millonario contrato que la coloca como la constructora más grande del país" citó el jefe del clan Uchiha "Lo has hecho bien, Sasuke"

El pelinegro sintió como si el peso de cien elefantes bajara de sus hombros y la comida sabía mejor ahora.

"Claro Padre, Sasuke apenas se graduó de la universidad y ya ha conseguido convencer a Steven Harris de firmar con nosotros" dijo Itachi

"Tú hermano puede hacer cosas mejores, Itachi, tal vez pronto llegue a ser como tú"

La tensión apareció pronto en la mesa, como siempre su padre buscaba la forma de –inconscientemente o no- hacerlo sentir como basura.

Su celular sonó

"Es Naruto, debo ir a la oficina en este momento, me disculpo" se puso de pie, limpió suavemente su boca y colocó la servilleta a un costado de su plato.

"Sasuke, recuerda que pronto tendremos visitas, debes ajustar tu agenda"

"Lo sé, padre"

-xx-

"Parece que está noche estará a reventar otra vez"

"Eso espero, las propinas serán el doble o triple de buenas si tenemos suerte" contestó Karin, removió sus anteojos "¿crees que les guste el nuevo baile? Es diferente a lo que hacemos siempre"

"Estoy segura que sí" Ino volvió para ver a su compañera "¿ya estás lista?, es temprano aún"

Las mejillas de Karin se tornaron de un rosa más fuerte "No tenía algo más que hacer" se encogió de hombros

"Será que estás esperando a cierto chico en especial" la rubia ajustó su peluca

"¿Estás loca? N-no lo conozco y no era tan guapo, además no hay forma de que venga otra vez" se paró del asiento "mejor voy a ver si Suigetsu necesita algo"

"Sí, claro" la rubia rio.

Le Burlesque estaba en su capacidad total, no cabría ni un alfiler más, Karin sonreía cuando la saludaban, tenía poco tiempo antes de salir a escena así que se apresuró a la barra.

"Miren que tenemos aquí, ¿vienes a bailar especialmente para tu amigo?" una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro del bar tender

"Puedes soñar" la pelirroja recorría cada espacio allí

"¿A quién buscas?" espetó el chico

"A nadie, ¿a quién diablos buscaría?"

Suigetsu encogió sus hombros "faltan 10 minutos para medianoche, la estrella del lugar debería estar lista en el escenario"

Karin vio el reloj, "maldita sea, tienes razón"

"¿Y quién estaba hablando de ti?"

"Tsk, ya arreglaremos esto" la mirada asesina que Karin dirigió a su compañero podría de verdad haberlo matado

"Toma, vas a necesitarlo" le ofreció un trago, el cual Karin aceptó "Ya lárgate"

Karin hizo una seña con su dedo que hizo a Suigetsu reír hasta derramar el suyo.

-xx-

Su amigo entró sin tocar la puerta como usualmente lo hacía

"¡Oye! tienes que contarme lo que pasó anoche" el rubio tomó asiento, sus ojos expectantes

Imagen tras imagen Sasuke recordó la noche anterior, Naruto seguía esperando por una respuesta pero no estaba seguro de lo que el chico podría decir

"¡Sasuke!"

"Ya cállate Naruto" respondió, "me llevó a uno de esos lugares llenos de bailarinas"

Naruto comenzó a reír fuertemente "¡¿Tú?!" más risas

"No me parece gracioso"

El rubio recobró la compostura…

Y entonces la perdió nuevamente

"No puedo creerlo, pagaría por verte en ese lugar" Sasuke se molestaba cada vez más "Pobres chicas, deben tener el corazón roto en estos momentos"

Sasuke permaneció en silencio

Algo se había roto, no precisamente un corazón

"¿terminaste?"

Naruto aclaró su garganta "¿cómo se llama ese lugar?"

Sasuke fingió pensarlo, lo cierto era que recordaba perfectamente el nombre, "Le Burlesque" dijo después de un momento

"Ah"

Sasuke levantó una ceja "¿lo conoces?"

"Jiraya asiste cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, tiene trato de cliente VIP"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó

Naruto dejó de jugar con su silla y abrió más los ojos "¿Algo que deba saber?"

Lo dudó por un segundo,

Acomodó su traje,

Un par de ojos azules siguiendo sus movimientos

Observó su reloj, casi medianoche

"Naruto, hay algo que debo pedirte".

* * *

Hola a todas, primero perdón por no haber subido capítulos pero la escuela me tuvo muy ocupada entre otras tantas cosas.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA :D

Como lo digo en una respuesta, en parte me tardo en escribir los capítulos porque estoy buscando la forma de plasmar la música y movimientos en los bailes que habrá en los capitulos, escucho canciones y digo damn! esto lo tienen que bailar, pero creo que no es tan fácil describir lo que la canción te hace sentir hy no estoy segura si debería incluir parte de los lyrics y qué tanto describir los movimientos sin que parezca una especie de instructivo xD.

De verdad el próxicmo capítulo saldrá en los siguientes días, al igual que me pondré al corriente con mis otras historias ahora que tengo vacaciones.

 **Justavisitor:** gracias :) espero que sigas leyendo y te guste

 **lixy-chan: ¡** muchas gracias! trataré de dar lo mejor de mí en cada historia :D

 **Yo Raven:** Yay! Gracias jaja lo sé, una de las partes deifíciles que tengo al escribir este fic es que estoy tratando de plasmar ese lado sexy y descarado de Karin, que se vea reflejado en las escenas de los bailes y el show, por eso tardo un poco, de verdad quiero que se siente lo sexy que puede ser y que cierto pelinegro también nos lo haga saber a través de su POV lol.

 **AriatneNamikaze:** aquí está el nuevo capítulo, prometo que no quedará inconcluso, yo amo esta pareja jajajaa y a penas va comenzando la historia, espero que la sigas leyendo y te guste, daré lo mejor de mí.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto :

* * *

EL club estaba a su máxima capacidad y Sasuke escuchaba la música desde afuera, había tenido que hacer un par de llamadas a través de Naruto para conseguir un lugar, su padrino el pervertido había sido de utilidad por primera vez, hubiera sido muy fácil utilizar el gran poder que tenía el grupo Uchiha en todo Japón, pero por obvias razones un heredero de su talla no debería estar ahí en primer lugar.

Tomó asiento en las mesas cercanas al escenario, no lo suficientemente cerca como para llamar la atención, pero sí para ver con claridad el centro de la pista. El lugar parecía más animado que de costumbre, se sintió aliviado de haber cambiado su vestimenta antes de llegar, dejar de lado el traje negro que el futuro presidente debe usar en las oficinas centrales por unos jeans deslavados, su camiseta blanca y la chamarra de cuero negra que Naruto le regaló la navidad pasada.

El bullicio era incesante, no se había percatado de que los asistentes eran en realidad jóvenes, no es que Sasuke fuera viejo, había cumplido a penas los 23 años cuando asumió la dirección del grupo, en un año cuando hiciera crecer los ingresos y contrajera matrimonio sería entonces el presidente.

"Hey" saludó una rubia, Sasuke se volvió para verla "¿podemos sentarnos aquí?" las chicas ya estaban ocupando los dos lugares vacíos en la mesa del pelinegro.

"No recuerdo haber dicho que sí" las desconocidas intercambiaron miradas

"¿Hablas en serio?" la rubia soltó una risa llena de incredulidad

"Fuera de mi mesa"

Ambas tomaron sus bolsos y observaron al joven heredero con un gesto de desprecio.

La mesera llevó una copa de vino pocos segundos antes de que las luces alrededor se atenuaran y el espectáculo diera comienzo.

La iluminación permitía que solo se dibujaran las siluetas femeninas como sombras a contra luz, la música en un principio cadenciosa, poco a poco se tornaba más y más movida con los brazos y caderas fundiéndose con el ritmo.

Sasuke reconocía la canción, la había escuchado en alguna parte y cuando llegó el coro las luces parpadeantes dejaban ver a las bailarinas que vestían todas iguales, con pelucas negras que se alborotaban por todos sus hombros, sus ojos al centro pero no estaba aquella chica, miró por todo el escenario y nada, tal vez sonara loco, ¿cómo podría reconocerla si todas eran iguales? Pero lo hacía, sabía que no estaba ahí y un toque de decepción atravesó por su cuerpo.

La canción seguía su marcha cuando las bailarinas comenzaron lentamente a abrir un espacio en el escenario y uno de los reflectores marcó la entrada para alguien más, el pelinegro lo sabía, se trataba de Sherezada, era tan claro en cada movimiento que aunque estaban llenos de sensualidad también lo estaban de gracia y elegancia. El público (mayormente masculino) gritó alentando el baile. Un 'Tsk' salió de los labios del pelinegro cuyos ojos se mantenían atentos y expectantes.

Era demasiado tarde para preguntarse qué rayos hacía ahí, no podía decir que sus pies lo habían arrastrado sin darse cuenta porque era mentira, Él quería estar ahí, loco o no, quería estar ahí.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOCHE Y** **DÍA**

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Vestía una blusa (si así podría llamársele) color negro de encaje que dejaba ver el top dorado que llevaba de bajo, un short del mismo color que la noche y mallas que se adherían a sus largas piernas.

La música seguía resonando mientras las bailarinas danzaban alrededor de Sherazada, si bien eran bonitas y fabulosas bailarinas cuando se colocaban al lado de aquella chica era evidente quien ganaba la batalla.

Rápidos movimientos, pasos alrededor de la pista, cuando bajaban hasta el suelo para ponerse de pie lentamente o cuando las bailarinas se mezclaban unas con otras, ella siempre sobresalía…

Su movimiento de hombros y la curva de su cadera cual encantamiento atrapaba a cualquiera que estuviera ahí.

Su mirada se encontró con la suya, onix contra rubíes y Sasuke por un momento creyó haber visto sorpresa en aquel rostro pero las luces se apagaron ocultando la respuesta.

Karin entró de prisa a su camerino, Ino tras ella.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"El chico, el pelinegro de aquella vez ¿recuerdas?"

Ino pensó por un momento "¿al que le bailaste en su regazo?"

Karin ignoró lo mal que se escuchó el comentario y resopló "ese mismo"

"¿Qué con él?"

"Está aquí"

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron "¿crees que esté aquí por ti?"

Karin quitó la peluca de su cabeza "¿Por qué tendría que ser por mí?, tal vez lo juzgamos mal y el niño bonito no sea tan serio como parece."

Ino se encogió de hombros. "Podría ser"

Karin terminó de cambiarse el atuendo e Ino siguió la conversación "hablando de ser…aún piensas reunir dinero para..."

Tocaron la puerta

"¿quién será?" Dijo en lugar de concluir la frase.

Volvieron a tocar y las bailarinas intercambiaron miradas

"Yo abro",

Karin se dirigió a la puerta y levantó la mirada para distinguir a quien se encontraba al otro lado.

"¿Qué hace aquí? esta área no es permitida para los clientes".

"El Señor Marsell me dejó pasar" Los ojos rojos lo veían con recelo

"¿y bien?"

"quiero hablar contigo"

"¡Ja!" Soltó "¿qué hombre quiere 'hablar' con una chica que trabaja en un club? Espero que no crea que soy estúpida "

La miró directamente a los ojos.

"ya estoy de salida" soltó al no recibir una respuesta

"Entonces te acompaño"

"no, gracias"

Comenzó a caminar pero el pelinegro la seguía de cerca, Karin sabía que hacia lo correcto al rechazarlo aunque fuera en contra de los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Cuando llegaron a la salida caía una gran lluvia sobre la ciudad.

"mierda" dijo la chica

"te llevo en mi coche",

La bailarina lo vio por unos segundos y volvió a ver la lluvia

"es tarde y llueve, no hay muchas alternativas"

Ella lo volvió a pensar

"bien", Karin comenzó a correr en la dirección que el chico le señaló.

Ambos subieron al deportivo negro, Karin envió el número de placas al teléfono de Ino sin que él se diera cuenta, solo por si acaso.

"Toma," le ofreció una toalla, que ella aceptó,

"Gracias"

Dejando de lado las cortas palabras que salían de la boca de Karin para indicarle el camino al conductor ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, la pelirroja veía al pelinegro por el filo de su ojo buscando algún indicio de sus intenciones (si es que las tenía) pero no pudo encontrar nada, él se mantenía sereno y silencioso sin quitar la vista del camino hasta que llegaron al edificio.

"Gracias por el aventón..." trató de recordar su nombre, uno que no le había dicho

"Sasuke"

"gracias, Sasuke." Karin bajó del coche

"¿Me dirás tú verdadero nombre?"

Ella se detuvo

"tal vez alguna se estas noches" Abrió la puerta de su edificio,

"hasta luego", hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y él asintió.

《Una de estas noches》.

El automóvil rugió y se perdió entre la oscura avenida.

* * *

Hola a todas, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización pero las actividades escolares no me habían dejado tiempo de escribir y subir, mucho menos cuando tenía una competencia cercana durante este mes, pero era importante y me alegra compartirles que mi equipo ganó e iremos a la nacional.

Los títulos de los capítulos serán los nombres de las canciones que se supone Karin baila, por si quieren escucharla para imaginarse un poco el baile xD.

(Noche y de día por Enrique Iglesias)

En fin ahora tengo tiempo y trataré de actualizar y comenzar dos nuevas historias que me han pasado por la cabeza hace ya algunos días, espero que sigan leyendo mis historias y gracias por todo.

 **Mitsuki Tsukiomi:** ¡me hace muy feliz ver tu comentario! gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis historias y espero que sigas leyendo y no te decepcionen, te mando un abrazo :D


End file.
